


25 word fics

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challenge comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Soon

Tomorrow's coming too soon, she can't stand it. She has to survive, but she just wants him, her Han, her husband. She misses his touch.


	2. Slippery

"Kate... you okay?"

Suzannah can't hide her slight laughter, even as she helps her friend up. 

"Ice... is not friendly."

"At least it wasn't me?"


	3. Approval

She seeks their approval desperately, finding her home in their kindness. She is quick to mirror it back, loving them platonically, truly and deeply.


	4. History

"It's endless arguing..."

The girl smiles as she looks up at Kate, then glances at Suzannah before adding. 

"I'll keep fighting for your happiness anyway..."


	5. Blood Pledge

"Who will pledge their safety...?"

"I."

The girl's hair glitters even as she accepts the knife, the ceremony started the second she slices skin and bleeds.


	6. Hopeful

"I pledge thee hope... Kate."

The girl raises the glass of blood and wine to Kate's lips, praying for hope, for them both... them all. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I pledge thee hope... Suzannah."

Again the glass is raised, the girl's eyes locked tight on her friend. She will fight to save them all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I pledge thee hope... Tracy."

Third glass, third drink and she is weakened. She fights on alone. Binding them all to her, for their lives.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I pledge thee hope... Amanda."

She is weak now, struggling to raise the glass. Amanda drinks at last, then draws her close. She can rest. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She wakes later, tucked safely in the back of a car, sheltered by her bonded girls. They are her hope, for a future that shines.


End file.
